Japhan
by Leahwhiz
Summary: Promt: What if one of them proposed than the other one started laughing and was like "You idiot!" then showed the other his ring. This will be story leading up to an the event itself, beginning with the classic proposal doubts.
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

_He loves me, I love him, were on our dream holiday and I have the perfect idea, so nothing could go wrong. Could it? Oh my god yes so many thing could go wrong. He could say no, he is only 23. Maybe he's not ready to get married. But were practically married anyway so how would this be different. All marriage is, is a piece of paper, we've already promised each other to one another forever. Maybe it isn't that important after all. I don't need the Government's approval to love and spend my life with Dan._

Phil was worried. Actually that didn't even begun to cover it. He was absolutely terrified. He had almost managed to convince himself he didn't want to marry Dan and that scared him the most. What if that meant he wasn't ready? If he wasn't ready could Dan be?

_Shut up Phil of course you want to marry Dan. You need a ring that promises he would never leave, you need his curly hobbit hair, you need his sarcastic tone, you need his cereal! Most of all you need him, and if you have to take a risk to get him then so be it._

Phil sat a little taller in his plane seat after having the conversation with himself. He was about to ask the flight attendant for some headphones, as Dan had packed them in the wrong suitcase, when he saw people around him staring. He was used to this by now, many were against gays, and Dan sleeping snuggled up next to him was definitely a sign that they were together. But these stares seemed to be more confused and worried than judgemental.

_Oh My God. I was talking out loud._

He cringed. Now he knew how Dan felt. Thank goodness his boyfriend was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans POV

_Hmmmm, warm. _

Dan thought as his mind began to betray his body pulling him from his sleep back to reality. Not that Dan minded that much. His reality was a dream. A dream job, dream phanbase, dream trips, a dreamy boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. _The phrase repeated in his mind. _Boyfriend, Boyfriend, Boyfriend._ In the 'Corridor of Fear', as Dan himself had dubbed it, he had been constantly imagining ways for his plans to backfire. All supernatural instances, moths, and even his unique phobia of trees had been forgotten, replaced with the worry of rejection from his one love. Dan was practically married to Phil already so in the rational portion of Dan's brain he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but the nagging whispers from the corridor kept him from sleep.

It was at this point the younger boys mind began to list, explain, and visualize every scenario possible in which something could go wrong, in extreme detail. Subconsciously sensing his boyfriends uncomfort and apparent worry Phil leaned over awkwardly to kiss and nibble Dan's ear. His smooth, soft lips calmed the boy and caused his breathing to slow. Ready for sleep to take him once more, he snuggled closer pushing his head gently into the crook of Phil's neck and thought once more about the phrase that had scared and intrigued him so much. _Boyfriend. Soon to be husband. I hope..._

**Authors Note/Ask- So in the next 'Chapter' I was considering describing the rings the boy bought for each other? Is that a good idea or would you guys prefer I just move on with the 'Japahn' proposal story line? Please leave a review! Tell me what you think, if you have any prompts for me but most importantly right now if you'd like to know about the boys rings. Thanks 3 Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

Phil woke, pushing himself up on his elbows, a bit scared jerked from his deep sleep by Dan's snoring. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pulled Dan's duvet back around him and snuggled into his boyfriends chest. He curled up and gently nuzzled his head into the crook of Dan's neck hoping that the brunette would soon wake.

Phil hummed, the sound resonating in Dan's sensitive ears as he growled and rolled over, not happy about being woken at only 10am.

"Oh no you don't!" Phil muttered under his breath as he rolled over Dan's lumpy form to the other side of their bed, causing the younger to groan from Phil's weight. Lovingly, Phil stared at the sleepy boy as he opened an eye and growled.

"Are you a lion now? I'm pretty sure I'm the lion in this relationship." Phil smiled growling a little louder than Dan had. With no response from the younger boy Phil began to list lion facts...

"Did you know the lionesses are the ones who hunt? Baby lions are called Cubs, did you know that? Oooh!" Phil had remembered his favorite lion fact, which he felt was about to come in quite handy. "What about this?! Did you know that lions lick each others faces to wake one another up?" Phil smiled as Dan's eyes snapped open knowing what was coming next.

"What the hell Phil?!" Dan yelled as he wiped spit from his cheek. "We're not lions!"

"Hey, you growled." Phil smiled cheekily.

"I hate you." Dan said leaning forward prepared to give Phil a taste of his own medicine.

"Ick! Ok, ok!" Phil lifted his hands in surrender, "We're not lions, we're not lions!" He yelled. Dan then began to change his affection from licks to little kisses. Little kisses to passionate ones. The passion quickly turned heated when Dan flipped their positions, putting himself on top. Phil growled pushing Dan back into the bed, "I'm the lion. Remember?"

_Ding-dong _

"Mood killed instantly." Dan huffed as the doorbell went off.

"That guy needs to get life." The older grumbled also upset that the mail had to show up so early.

"Phil, you do realize this _is_ his life right?" Dan laughed lightly.

"Shut up and go get the…" Phil trailed off feeling as if he had forgotten something, when he remembered. "Never mind! I'll get it!"

"Lion its my turn, I'll go" Dan said, confused and worried to why Phil _wanted_ to go get the mail. This was pretty much the only thing the two ever argued about. Volunteering to go down all those stairs for a simple mail delivery had never happened, at least not in their household. Not that he was complaining, he definitely did NOT want to go pick up a package and have to interact with another human. Especially one who had just ruined his rare morning secks, but why?

"Bear, I offered I'm going." Phil said as he stood up putting his glasses on which made Dan's heart melt right then and there.

"Alright, but only because you look damn cute in those glasses." The brunette smiled opening his arms silently asking for a hug. Quickly Phil gave the younger a hug, standing right back up and practically running down to greet the postman. Phil had remembered why today was so special, he knew what the postman had brought, and he definitely couldn't let Dan see. Not yet anyway.

**Authors Note- So I decided to describe the rings as well as give their back stories. The next chapter is going to be up soon as it will be short and sweet, mostly just Phil admiring how perfect the ring is and remembering why he picked to make the ring look the way it does. Then Dan will get his 1 or 2 chapters giving Phil's ring a backstory. The present story will continue after that(Maybe about a week, a little less?)and will run wihtout interupton or flashback(dont hold me to that, thats just an assupmtion based off how I know the story is going to go)until its finished! Leave fav's, reviews, and follows if you liked my writing! I promise the chapters will get longer! :-) Thanks again everyone, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Sorry!

Hey Everyone! So I promised about four chapters within a week(WHY did I do that to myself?!)... Which didn't happen obviously. But I've been ridiculously busy and as 'Japhan' is my first chaptered Phanfic I want to put my all into it. I tried but it turned into a different story XD Which I did upload. I will do my best to keep writing, right now I can't promise a lot because my after school days are super busy as well as my next two weekends. I hate waiting for Fics, but now I understand! So please bear with me here :-P But I appreciate everyone who has read my story or left review, follow, or favorite! Thanks again!

SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION WARNING...

For constant Phan updates, hints, and adorableness Follow Me on:

Tumblr: LeahWhiz

Instagram: PhanGirls_Unite (Thats 2 uderscores)

Twitter: leahwhiz

Love you all! XOXOXO

-Leah


	5. Chapter 5

It was perfect. So perfect. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen, besides Dan of course. A black and gold intertwined band, with a silver diamond held by a little dinosaur head, Phil hoped his Danasaur would appreciate that aspect. It glittered as he fingered the ring, loving the smooth dip of black and gold, and the way the diamond shone under the rays from the sun through their front door. He smiled, grinning like an idiot he hid the little package under some bills and brought the mail to his room looking as innocent as possible as he passed Dan who was on his way to kitchen.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to look innocent…" Dan said, squinting from suspicion and exhaustion.

"Probably because in your eyes my innocence doesn't exist." Phil replied, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet the taller boy's.

"Phiiiil," Dan whispered. "Yes babe?" Phil interrupted, his hand trailing up Dan's body to run his thumb across the younger boys jaw.

"Staaaaahp." Dan squirmed from Phil's distracting touch forgetting about the suspicion from earlier.

"Ok." The older boy said as he raced to his room still carrying the mail. "I hate you!" Dan shouted after him, quickly recovering from his momentary high.

"Love you to bear!" Phil laughed from behind closed doors.

"I hate you!" Dan shouted after him, quickly recovering from his momentary high. "Love you to bear!" Dan heard Phil's muffled, amused voice and continued his sluggish pace towards the kitchen, remembering what this week entailed. Prep for the Radio Show, which they really should have started earlier but didn't because hello, Internet! As well as Tesco runs because Phil, clumsy as always, had literally stepped on their internet, causing it to shut down just as Dan was about to submit their order. Consequently the day was going to be filled with other people. Peasants, if you will. As much as the younger boy hated going out into the world, not being able to touch, hold or kiss his boyfriend, the previously mentioned peasants, and general grossness of the London weather, today was different. Today was special. Today Dan was going to take a big step. Today Dan was going to buy a ring. An engagement ring to be specific. One hand-made, designed by Dan himself, and the brunette couldn't have been more excited. The jitters of the actual proposal process not quite kicking in yet.


End file.
